


20 Questions // Peter Parker x Reader

by islandclub



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Texting, text story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandclub/pseuds/islandclub
Summary: -text story-you are in an online chat forum for a video game with the username mercury. a user by the name of parkinglot sends you a friend request, and you get to know each other over chat.you find out that you go to the same school as who you now call parks. you agree to not tell each other who you are, and make it a game to see who can figure out who the other is first.you get 20 questions.go.◎





	1. 1

mercury has been added to fighterfam

visbot: welcome mercury!

mercury: thanks  
mercury: hi everyone, good game

4thofjuly: Well played mercury, we all did well.

hammerboy69: shut up i carried you fools

redwitchhats: um no.

hammerboy69: well @winterbitch helped but other than that yes  
hammerboy69: just me

winterbitch: hey thanks man

blackwidow1: so mercury, you new?

mercury: oof am i that bad

redwing: yes

couldbuyyou: yes

kingofants: yes

nerd.man: You aren't exactly a hotshot yourself Mr. ant.

kingofants: fair

warman: yo wheres parks  
warman: he’s usually around for this kinda shit

visbot: warman, please keep swearing to a minimum!

warman: shut the fuck up vision

visbot: warman, please keep swearing to a minimum!

parkinglot: hey guys! im here i just had to get some uh  
parkinglot: dinner

mercury: heya  
mercury: also, sick username @couldbuyyou

couldbuyyou: it’s also true

mercury: so how do i get better

4thofjuly: Like anything, with practice! :)

hammerboy69: nah some of us are just born great

winterbitch: jesus dude you’re as bad as @couldbuyyou

couldbuyyou: i take that as a compliment you know

warman: of course you do

nerd.man: Alright guys, I have work tomorrow so seeya!

redwitchhats: see you!

nerd.man has logged off

blackwidow1: bye dude

redwing: i don't even understand how that guy is so good at this game  
redwing: like he’s working all the focking time how

mercury: oh shit you guys have jobs?

visbot: mercury, please keep swearing to a minimum!

hammerboy69: well yeha we gotta make those staxxxxx

couldbuyyou: hey why haven't we kicked him out yet?

hammerboy69: gang gang  
hammerboy69: and I'm too good at the game  
hammerboy69: and you love me

winterbitch: he isn't wrong

mercury: dude i cant even find like summer jobs

kingofants: aw shet we got another young one  
kingofants: oi @parkinglot mercury’s your age i think

parkinglot: really?

mercury: i think so?

 

mercury - friend request from parkinglot

>accept deny

>accepted

 

new message in fighterfam

couldbuyyou: well you kiddos should go to sleep  
couldbuyyou: school day tomorrow ;)  
4thofjuly: I’m out too. It’s almost 1am. Bye everyone!

winterbitch: bye

redwing: bye man

4thofjuly has logged out

mercury: despite @couldbuyyou ’s patronising i do have to get up for school so  
mercury: bye lads

mercury has logged out

◎


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and parks share stories

new message from parkinglot

parkinglot: hii

mercury: hey

parkinglot: so is it true that we’re the same age?

mercury: i mean i think so, how old are you?

parkinglot: 15

mercury: yeah me too  
mercury: hey lets play a game

parkinglot: i though we just did that

mercury: no u idiot like truth or truth

parkinglot: ohh  
parkinglot: sorry lmao

mercury: okay so truth or truth

parkinglot: hmmmmmmmmm  
parkinglot: its tough but I'm gonna have to go with  
parkinglot: trutH

mercury: interesting choice  
mercury: whats an embarrassing thing you did this week

parkinglot: god only one?  
parkinglot: lets see

mercury: hahaha

parkinglot: i tripped over a rug and spilt a glass of juice all over my aunt and the wall

mercury: well done

parkinglot: okay now i give you a truth  
parkinglot: whats a nickname you have that you hate

mercury: okay okay this one has a backstory

parkinglot: I'm listening

mercury: so i went on holiday once, and on the way back my bag went missing, so i didn't have any shoes to wear to go back to school  
mercury: so we went to lost and found but the only shoes that fit me were these ugly ass boxy ones  
mercury: and then my friends called me business shoes for like a year

parkinglot: hahaha

mercury: you cant tell anyone though i don't want the name to be brought back

parkinglot: don't worry business shoes  
parkinglot: your secret is safe with me ;)

mercury: parks i swear to god

parkinglot: :):):)

 

new message in fighterfam

parkinglot: so hey everyone

mercury: oh no

redwing: the hell do you mean oh no

mercury: long story short parks is a diCk

parkinglot: fine fine i won't  
parkinglot: they wont get it anyway they're all too old

blackwidow1: the only old one here is @kingofants

kingofants: um what about @winterbitch and @4thofjuly

4thofjuly: Hey!

winterbitch: also @hammerboy69 is actually the oldest  
winterbitch: although he doesn't act like it

nerd.man: Good god this chat is non-stop.

hammerboy69: the oldest is the wisest

couldbuyyou: and that’s a no

nerd.man: Hey remember when Hammer went through his medieval phase.

warman: yeah ahahah  
warman: hear ye, hear ye!

hammerboy69: what do you want from me

blackwidow1: @couldbuyyou just constantly took the piss out of you

hammerboy69: right I'm going, bye fuckers

hammerboy69 has logged off

visbot: hammerboy69, please keep swearing to a minimum!

parkinglot: jesus visbot is so annoying

redwitchhats: i like him

couldbuyyou: god get a room

mercury: so do i call you by your usernames? or

couldbuyyou: well most of us have nicknames

winterbitch: yeah except for nat and i because we aren't children  
winterbitch: no offence @parkinglot @mercury

parkinglot: none taken  
parkinglot: @winterbitch is buck, and nat is @blackwidow1

warman: and I'm The Machine

nerd.man: Yeah, I'm not calling you that.

redwitchhats: I'm scarlet

couldbuyyou: i don't have a nickanme, just tag me  
couldbuyyou: oh and call @4thofjuly Mr. patriot

4thofjuly: >:(

couldbuyyou: poor man just discovered emojis

kingofants: lets not have any drama ladies  
kingofants: wanna start another game?

redwitchhats: sure

mercury: i’m in

parkinglot: me too

kingofants: alright whoever wants to join just add yourself  
kingofants: ill host

kingofants has started a game

exit >join

>joined


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

mercury: yo

parkinglot: hoi

mercury: hows things

parkinglot: p good  
parkinglot: i hate school though

mercury: amen fam

parkinglot: i swear i go to the nerdiest school in the whole of queens

mercury: oh my god

parkinglot: what

mercury: you live in queens?

parkinglot: uh yeah

mercury: no way  
mercury: so do i

parkinglot: woah  
parkinglot: that’s wild

mercury: hey uh parks

parkinglot: yeah

mercury: you said you go to nerd school?

parkinglot: yeah

mercury: that wouldnt be midtown would it?

parkinglot: you’re kidding  
parkinglot: yes, yeah it is

mercury: fuck

parkinglot: oh my god

mercury: i go there too


	4. 4

parkinglot: what do we do now  
parkinglot: its not like we can just leave it at that

mercury: i know i know  
mercury: but i don't want you to see me irl  
mercury: i don't think you'd talk to me any more

parkinglot: first of all thats not true

mercury: you don't know that though

parkinglot: yes i do

mercury: whatever

parkinglot: and second, i don't want you to see me irl

mercury: okay so at least we’re agreed  
mercury: no telling each other who we are

parkinglot: done  
parkinglot: god this is weird

mercury: i know  
mercury: i'm really sorry

parkinglot: what  
parkinglot: youre sorry?  
parkinglot: why

mercury: i dunno i guess i made things weird

parkinglot: hey you cant help what school you go to

mercury: i mean  
mercury: ugh i don't know but i still feel sorry

parkinglot: okay stop  
parkinglot: this isn't anyones fault

mercury: hm i guess

parkinglot: okay okay  
parkinglot: O H MY GOd   
parkinglot: i hAVE THE BeST IDEA EVER

mercury: what what

parkinglot: OKAY SO  
parkinglot: YOU KNOW THAT GAME 20 QUESTIONS

mercury: yes?

parkinglot: SO WE EACH GET TO ASK 20 QUESTIONS ABOUT EACH OTHER  
parkinglot: AND WHOEVER FIGURES OUT WHO IS WHO FIRST  
parkinglot: WINS

mercury: omg yes  
mercury: okay this whole same school thing doesn't seem so bad anymore

parkinglot: thats good  
parkinglot: any more rules?

mercury: well 1 is no asking for the other persons name

parkinglot: obviously

mercury: and no detailed answers?  
mercury: like the questions you ask have to have simple answers

parkinglot: ok  
parkinglot: lets start it tomorrow

mercury: not now?

parkinglot: i would but i have to go :(  
parkinglot: gotta make dinner

mercury: awh, okay  
mercury: tomorrow then 

parkinglot: see you mer  
parkinglot: byee

mercury: bye

parkinglot has logged out


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @couldbuyyou helps you decide on a prize for the winner

new message in fighterfam

blackwidow1: happy 1 week anniversary of being here @mercury

couldbuyyou: not an anniversary

nerd.man: not an anniversary

4thofjuly: It can be an anniversary if we want!

winterbitch: love the positivity dude  
winterbitch: hey you know what else i love?

4thofjuly: What?

winterbitch: not @redwing

4thofjuly: D:

redwing: no worries buck the feeling is mutual

couldbuyyou: can you two stop flirting

winterbitch: what

redwing: the fuck

visbot: redwing, please keep swearing to a minimum!

couldbuyyou: seriously you even finish each others sentences  
couldbuyyou: cap tell me you see this happening

4thofjuly: Not against it ;)

mercury: oo whats this

couldbuyyou: sexual tension between buck and falc

redwing has logged out

winterbitch has logged out

blackwidow1: they know we know

kingofants: ;;;;))))

mercury: anyway  
mercury: @parkinglot we gotta tell em

hammerboy69: tell us what

parkinglot: oh yeah

couldbuyyou: keep it pg kids

mercury: oh god

parkinglot: oh no

warman: shut up @couldbuyyou guys just say it

mercury: okay so me and parks found out that we go to the same school

parkinglot: its super weird

nerd.man: And what school is that?

blackwidow1: dude stop you sound like a perv

kingofants: thats such a huge coincidence though

mercury: i know  
mercury: so we’ve made this game

parkinglot: yeah so whoever figures out who the other is first wins  
parkinglot: we just cant decide what they win

nerd.man: Oh, @couldbuyyou is your guy, he’s LOADED.

couldbuyyou: god my tags are blowing up  
couldbuyyou: what can i say everyone loves me  
couldbuyyou: what am i here for again

warman: they need a prize

couldbuyyou: okay  
couldbuyyou: who's your favourite celebrity  
couldbuyyou: tony stark? ok cool  
couldbuyyou: whoever wins gets to meet him

mercury: i mean that wouldnt have been who i said but holy shit you can do that?

parkinglot: he's super super rich

mercury: hell yeah that’s a sick prize

parkinglot: game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im sorry i had to im winterfalcon trash at my core


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i know they can be kind of annoying so im trying to limit the insert-y words but
> 
> y/h - your height  
> e/c - eye colour  
> h/c- hair colour  
> s/t- skin tone
> 
> enjoy :)

new message from parkinglot

parkinglot: so heres my first question

mercury: oh yeah?

parkinglot: are you a boy or a girl?

mercury: god i forgot we never asked each other that  
mercury: im a girl

parkinglot: okay

mercury: so are YOU a boy or a girl

parkinglot: boy  
parkinglot: so now we've each narrowed down about half the school

mercury: that still leaves a lot of people  
mercury: is asking for a general description of appearance too detailed?

parkinglot: i don't think so

mercury: okay then describe yourself boi

parkinglot: um, im about 5”8, brown hair and eyes, damn pale skin  
parkinglot: alright your turn

mercury: ok, i'm about y/h, and ive got e/c eyes and h/c hair. i've got s/t skin

parkinglot: hm okay  
parkinglot: ah shit, i have to go

mercury: awh no, why?

parkinglot: my aunt needs some help

mercury: its almost midnight?

parkinglot: i know, but she uh  
parkinglot: needs help

mercury: aw alright  
mercury: go help your aunt, i need to get to sleep anyway

parkinglot: night mer

mercury: night parks

◎

new message from parkinglot

parkinglot: who knew so many people at school matched your description

mercury: same with you

parkinglot: the announcements at school were something else this morning

mercury: those two have no idea what they're doing

parkinglot: yeah but is anyone going to take it over?  
parkinglot: i think the fuck not

mercury: very true  
mercury: oh also did you hear about that hostage thing at the bank

parkinglot: yeah last night right?

mercury: yeah and that spider dude stopped them  
mercury: ive seen the youtube videos he's pretty cool

parkinglot: yeah!

mercury: i like his lil red costume thing  
mercury: especially the one tony stark gave him  
mercury: OH MY GOD I NEED TO ASK COULDBUYYOU SOMETHING

 

fighterfam opened

mercury: hey uh @couldbuyyou

couldbuyyou: yeah?

mercury: you know how our winner gets to meet mr stark?  
mercury: could you ask him to bring spiderman

couldbuyyou: @parkinglot ??

parkinglot: sounds good to me

mercury: i don't want to sound rude

couldbuyyou: you aren't  
couldbuyyou: its done  
couldbuyyou: spider-man will be there

mercury: holy shit thank you so much

visbot: mercury, please keep swearing to a minimum!

couldbuyyou: right visbot you're too annoying I'm updating you

mercury: i am so going to win this game


	7. 7

new message from parkinglot

parkinglot: right so we’ve each used 2 questions

mercury: yea

parkinglot: ok  
parkinglot: heres another for you  
parkinglot: do you do any after school things? and if you do what subject are they for

mercury: this counts as two questions you know

parkinglot: what no

mercury: yeah

parkinglot: fine  
parkinglot: answer em

mercury: the answer is yes and the subject is maths

parkinglot: need extra help do we?

mercury: um no i'm probably better than you at maths  
mercury: its intro to theoretical class

parkinglot: nerd

mercury: shut up  
mercury: fine heres my question  
mercury: what class do you spend the most extra time in

parkinglot: chem

mercury: nerd

parkinglot: i guess so

◎

mercury: dude this is so unfair  
mercury: who doesn't have brown hair and eyes

parkinglot: i guess you just have to suffer

mercury: its so frustratingggg

parkinglot: dude i know i really wanna find out who you are

mercury: well I'm going to find out who you are first  
mercury: so i can meet tony stark and spider man

parkinglot: and?

mercury: and so i can know who the mysterious parks is

parkinglot: i just want to know who you aree

mercury: no

parkinglot: ok we aren't doing this again  
parkinglot: ill still be friends with you even if i see you irl

mercury: hmm  
mercury: debatable

parkinglot: shush

mercury: fine

parkinglot: can i ask something that isn't part of the game?

mercury: depends what it is

parkinglot: who's your favourite avenger?

mercury: probably thor

parkinglot: hey me too

mercury: yeah that doesn't count as a question  
mercury: but this does, are you friends with flash?

parkinglot: flash? hell no

mercury: shit so you aren't henry mills

parkinglot: n o p e

mercury: dammit  
mercury: it was quite a long shot though i have only asked 4 questions

parkinglot: thats true  
parkinglot: but you’re still wrong

mercury: yep

parkinglot: also do you really think henry would play a game like this

mercury: fair point  
mercury: ok new question, do you have siblings?

parkinglot: nope

mercury: hmm ok

parkinglot: i gotta go now, sorry :(

mercury: alrighty

parkinglot: talk soon

mercury: of course

parkinglot: byee

mercury: bye


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for suicide mention
> 
> (i added a bit of backstory, i dont want it to put like a damper on the lightheartedness of this fic though, so this wont be like a focal story point, its mostly for story peters sake)

new message from parkinglot

parkinglot: hey are you awake

mercury: yeah what’s up

parkinglot: im not feeling great

mercury: in the illness way or the emotion way?

parkinglot: the emotion way

mercury: wanna talk about it?

parkinglot: would that be okay?

mercury: of course

parkinglot: its my aunt  
parkinglot: she’s looked after me ever since my parents died  
parkinglot: and ever since my uncle died, i just feel like i should be doing more to help

mercury: i cant even imagine what thats like  
mercury: im so sorry

parkinglot: thanks  
parkinglot: the worst part is that i almost blame myself for what happened to my uncle

mercury: oh no  
mercury: don't do that parks  
mercury: look i have no idea what happened to him but i don't need to to know that it wasn't your fault at all

parkinglot: i don't know

mercury: but i do

parkinglot: im really sorry

mercury: theres no need

parkinglot: ok

mercury: you know, i don't talk about it a lot  
mercury: one of my really close friends died

parkinglot: im so sorry  
parkinglot: how long ago

mercury: a year and a half

parkinglot: im sorry if im prying

mercury: no don't be, ask questions if you want, im not counting

parkinglot: ok  
parkinglot: how did it happen

mercury: she decided she had had enough  
mercury: and took a one way trip off of her apartment building

parkinglot: oh my god  
parkinglot: thats awful  
parkinglot: im so sorry

mercury: its not your fault  
mercury: for a long time i convinced myself it was mine

parkinglot: there wasn't anything you could have done

mercury: i know  
mercury: at least i do now  
mercury: so thats why you have to trust me when i say you cant blame yourself  
mercury: its not going to get you anywhere

parkinglot: what was your friends name?

mercury: andrea  
mercury: how about your uncle?

parkinglot: ben  
parkinglot: i really wish there was a way i could i dunno  
parkinglot: let my aunt know that i appreciate her

mercury: cook something for her?

parkinglot: i cant cook

mercury: how about, when i find out who you are  
mercury: i can teach you

parkinglot: yeah!  
parkinglot: ok

mercury: parks

parkinglot: yeah?

mercury: you don't think i was oversharing just now do you?

parkinglot: no not at all  
parkinglot: its not easy talking about these things

mercury: im glad you understand

parkinglot: im glad you do too

◎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit 1000+ hits and 100+ kudos? oh my god thank you all so much, and im so glad you stopped by to read whatever shitshow my brain has produced at 1:24am today
> 
> im so grateful ❤︎
> 
> also lol sorry if your name is andrea i just picked a random one just change it in your head or smthn


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back fam
> 
> forgot my password but all is good now hope you enjoy

new message in fighterfam

blackwidow1: hows your little bet going @mercury @parkinglot

mercury: uh not so great for me

blackwidow1: honestly how hard can it be though

parkinglot: do you have a single idea how many people go to our school

couldbuyyou: yes

parkinglot: no one cares

couldbuyyou: ouch  
couldbuyyou: but fair

hammerboy69: hello everyone

nerd.man: here we go

hammerboy69: y’all 😎

couldbuyyou: and its a no from simon

visbot: @hammerboy69 has been banned from using emojis

hammerboy69: i hate you

blackwidow1: i do not

redwitchhats: guys we should get back to asking annoying questions about parks and mercury’s growing relationship

winterbitch: very creepy way to put it  
winterbitch: but you have a point

4thofjuly: i didnt date anyone until i was 20 🤪

visbot: @4thofjuly has been banned from using emojis

mercury: we arent dating what

winterbitch: whatevere you say merc

mercury: piss off

winterbitch: being defensive only makes my case stronger

mercury: .

couldbuyyou: hello hello hello  
couldbuyyou: parks are you getting this

parkinglot: uh yes hi

redwitchhats: ;;;;;;))))))

kingofants: hey do you guys ever wonder what it would be like to be really small

warman: y e s

nerd.man: where am i

hammerboy69: you know you love us

nerd.man: sure i do

mercury: was this chat the same before i joined?

winterbitch: well mostly yeah i guess

4thofjuly: parks was a lot quieter

couldbuyyou: what an INTERESTING observation

parkinglot: abuse

mercury: this is abuse

mercury has logged out

parkinglot has logged out

 

hammerboy69: boys, we gottem B)

nerd.man: kick him out

◎


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long but i be back - another one coming this week and if it doesnt bully me in the comments :)

mercury last seen online - 19 days ago

parkinglot: merc?  
parkinglot: ?  
parkinglot: where are you  
parkinglot: is something wrong?

new message to: winterbitch

parkinglot: hey do you know what happened to mercury?

winterbitch has logged in

winterbitch: no im really sorry  
winterbitch: she hasnt been on in a while right?

parkinglot: yeah

winterbitch: im sure theres a reason  
winterbitch: she isnt the type to just dissapear like that

parkinglot: but she did

winterbitch: try not to worry  
winterbitch: there isnt much i can do but  
winterbitch: stressing out about it wont make her come back faster  
winterbitch: and im sure she’d feel awful if she knew you’d been worrying

parkinglot: yeah  
parkinglot: youre right

winterbitch: wanna play a 1v1?  
winterbitch: take ur mind off it

parkinglot: sure ahahah

winterbitch has started a game

>join     decline

 

◎

 

new message from mercury

mercury: parks

parkinglot: mercury  
parkinglot: oh my god  
parkinglot: what happened  
parkinglot: where were you

mercury: i am so so sorry

parkinglot: its ok youre back now  
parkinglot: what happened

mercury: i didnt mean to be off so long  
mercury: and i promise if i had known i would have told you  
mercury: electricity in my building went out for almost the whole month

parkinglot: oh my god

mercury: yeah it was shit  
mercury: i couldnt use my computer  
mercury: thats why i wasnt on

parkinglot: no i don't care about that  
parkinglot: its the middle of winter  
parkinglot: your heating?  
parkinglot: you must have been freezing

mercury: i got blankets

parkinglot: still  
parkinglot: jesus  
parkinglot: its back now though yeah?

mercury: yeah  
mercury: i ended up doing most of the fixing

parkinglot: jesus

mercury: im ok now  
mercury: don't worry :)

 

new message in fighterfam

mercury: hey guys!  
mercury: guess whos baq

winterbitch: hey! merc good to see u

couldbuyyou: where’ve u been

mercury: power cut :(

nerd.man: for 20 days?

mercury: yeah lol gb

blackwidow1: holy shit  
blackwidow1: what about the cold?

mercury: u just gotta  
mercury: get on with it  
mercury: gang shit

new message from couldbuyyou

couldbuyyou: yeah so im absolutely not letting that happen to you ever again

mercury: what?

couldbuyyou: a 20 day power cut is ridiculous  
couldbuyyou: whats the name of your complex

mercury: wait why

couldbuyyou: i want to sort some things out

mercury: you don't have to  
mercury: its ok really  
mercury: and i don't wanna inconvenience you

couldbuyyou: great intentions but i don't care, im doing this  
couldbuyyou: where do u live

mercury: sounds like some nonce shit

couldbuyyou: scouts honour i am not a pedo

mercury: not helping ur case

couldbuyyou: ;)  
couldbuyyou: but anyway either you just tell me or ill trace your transmissions and find out myself  
couldbuyyou: im not letting whoever it was get away with leaving a whole building of people without heat or light for 20 days in the middle of winter

mercury: fine  
mercury: its the ackeram apartment complex

couldbuyyou: on hive street?

mercury: thats the one

couldbuyyou: give me 10 and i can guarantee nothing like that will ever happen again

mercury: 10 dollars?

couldbuyyou: seconds  
couldbuyyou: done. your bank balance should go up in the next hour or two, youre all getting money back, and a new team of electricians for the building

mercury: holy shit ur a wizard  
mercury: thank you  
mercury: what should i do in return

couldbuyyou: keep up with your learning at school  
couldbuyyou: you seem smart, don't lose it

mercury: thank you  
mercury: i will

◎


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit. a rat

mercury: ok right

parkinglot: what

mercury: what did you get in the practice sat

parkinglot: you know this counts as a question right?

mercury: yeah obviously thats why im asking

parkinglot: uhh  
parkinglot: 1600

mercury: decent  
mercury: lol

parkinglot: thanks  
parkinglot: ?

mercury: bruh thats insane

parkinglot: idk how its gonna help u find me though

mercury: well i know im looking for someone smart

parkinglot: i am the biggest idiot

mercury: well yeah but  
mercury: u can be smart at the same time

parkinglot: yeah that makes sense

mercury: :p

parkinglot: what did u get then

mercury: i did ok  
mercury: 1510

parkinglot: thats fucking amazing you know  
parkinglot: the average is 1060 something

mercury: i know  
mercury: im happy with it but i want to get a perfect score  
mercury: on the real thing

parkinglot: me too

◎

mercury: i have a proposal

parkinglot: what

mercury: how about  
mercury: we spice things up

parkinglot: ??/  
parkinglot: don't say that around mr i can and will buy your family

mercury: ;aldksj no  
mercury: my proposal is  
mercury: we split the twenty questions between us  
mercury: i get ten and you get ten  
mercury: high stakes  
mercury: excitement

parkinglot: so i only have five left?

mercury: sure  
mercury: i have four

parkinglot: hmm ok  
parkinglot: how about we up the reward then

mercury: up to you  
mercury: mr i would buy and sell your soul for one corn chip has already done so much for me though so im not gonna ask him  
mercury: idm if you ask though lol

 

new message in fighterfam

parkinglot: hey @couldbuyyou

couldbuyyou: yees

parkinglot: yknow our game

couldbuyyou: yees

parkinglot: would it be ok   
parkinglot: if  
parkinglot: when the person who wins meets spiderman and tony stark  
parkinglot: they got to do like a  
parkinglot: training thing? learn how to do all that crap they do

mercury: oh my god im so winning this  
mercury: i mean ill win it whether or not you say yes to this @couldbuyyou  
mercury: local wizard

couldbuyyou: sounds like a plan  
couldbuyyou: but im not the wizard, i do know him though. his names strange 

mercury: que  
mercury: you know a wizard with a strange name?

couldbuyyou: something like that

 

mercury: questionable behaviour

blackwidow1: true  
blackwidow1: generous though

parkinglot: thank you so much

 

new message from couldbuyyou

couldbuyyou: you’re letting her win right?

parkinglot: well yeah  
parkinglot: obviously

couldbuyyou: very sassy

parkinglot: oh im sorry i didnt mean it like that

couldbuyyou: no its good  
couldbuyyou: i guess ill see you when your game has been won

◎


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spent the whole morning on google maps whats up

mercury: ok. i have two questions for you

parkinglot: go on

mercury: what like, transport do you use to get to school

parkinglot: i go by train hahaha

mercury: ok so second question is  
mercury: which train, because there are three that come in close to school

parkinglot: i come in from forest hills station

mercury: oh nice so not that long a ride

parkinglot: yeah its pretty chill  
parkinglot: how do you get to school?

mercury: i take the bus, not the school bus but there’s a public bus that goes from right outside my house  
mercury: id have to walk further to get the school bus if i wanted to

parkinglot: unlucky  
parkinglot: what kinds of things do you do after school?

mercury: uh usually i head downtown and piss about with a few friends from other schools  
mercury: then i go home and do my work and all that  
mercury: and then i play this dumb game

parkinglot: thats really nice

mercury: what about you?

parkinglot: uhh  
parkinglot: i  
parkinglot: wait

mercury: what

parkinglot: you only have two questions left  
parkinglot: are you sure you want to ask that

mercury: oh shit yeah you’re right  
mercury: im not wasting my question

parkinglot: thats fine

mercury: you’re on three right?

parkinglot: yeah

mercury: i swear ive almost got you  
mercury: i have a list of potential parks’es  
mercury: i just need to narrow it down a bit more

parkinglot: well good luck  
parkinglot: but im still gonna win

mercury: yeah yeah sure  
mercury: if it helps you sleep at night

◎

The next morning, you made sure to wake up half an hour earlier than usual. Knowing you had to look inconspicuous, you made sure your outfit was simple. A pair of wide-legged jeans, a spaghetti-strap top under a comfy hoodie. You grabbed your bag and quietly made your way through the flat, making sure not to wake your parents who had come back from their night shifts a few hours earlier and were knocked out in their bedroom.

You softly pushed the door shut and double checked that both locks were working. Satisfied, you walked to the end of the corridor, down the stairwell and out of the building. It was a cold, crisp, morning; the air was clear and clean. You could see your breath curl in front of you as you walked to the bus stop. You lent against the shelter, the metal absorbed the heat, leaving a icy, stinging feeling behind.

Pulling out your phone, you checked the time. Five minutes until the early bus comes.

You had narrowed down the possible Parks’s to four people. Oscar Samuels, Harold Welch, Peter Parker, and Zachary Greenaway. Now that you knew the train he took to school, you decided to wait and see who got out at the school stop. 

The bus pulled up and you got on. It was a peaceful journey. It was early, so the bus wasn’t busy. You sat by the window and watched as the bus followed the familar route. You didn’t live very far from school, so the actual bus ride was only about ten to fifteen minutes. You hopped off and made your way to the train station. 

Every time a train pulled up you felt your heart beat a little faster, despite knowing that it wasn’t the right one. Maybe you were nervous because you so desperately wanted to win the prize, or maybe there was something else too.


End file.
